


Lila's on the Naughty List

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila get coal for controlling the classmates into turning against Marinette
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Lila's on the Naughty List

Lila awakes and walked down stairs to the living room

Lila sees a Christmas tree with the presents.

Lila said "It's Christmas!"

But Lila sees the cookies that Marinette made for Santa Claus

Lila said "Ugh! How come Marinette make the cookies for Sandy Claws!"

Lila started to eat the cookies

A few minutes later

Lila awakes to see a man opening a present revealing a wooden guitar with skulls and hearts

"A guitar!?"

He began to play a song to a tune of Miraculous Ladybug theme song

Lila growled

"I LOVE IT!!"

Lila said "Hmmph Marinette Marinette Marinette"

"Well I hope you learned something Lila you believe in the magical Christmas now"

Lila pulled a coal out of her Christmas stocking and growled

A man nervously laughing "Your classmates founds out that you're lying and you hurt Marinette I-I bet Santa will give you a lump of coal"

Lila said "No!" as she throw a coal at a window and breaking it

"LILA!!"

The End


End file.
